The Beginning: The Frontier Lands, Crash Town
"~The Beginning~ The Frontier Lands, Crash Town" is the first chapter in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Summary The story starts in the deserted city of Crash Town. The player has a dream of becoming the best duelist, but is awakened by Klaus, who knows what the player was dreaming about and tells them that it's just a dream and not real. Klaus says that he needs to dig up Dyne at the mines and explains that Dyne is necessary for Duel Runners to function, which is why they dig it up for a living. Before leaving he directs the player to their Deck on the table. After collecting their Deck, the player goes outside, where they are greeted by West and his sister Nico. West explains that a card shop is opening and heads back to his hideout. Nico invites the player and each of them leave for the hideout. At the hideout, West is eager to show the player something, but Nico says that it will take some time to prepare. To pass the time, West challenges the player to a Duel using Crash Town's rules on deciding the first player. The player wins and West doesn't take losing too well. However he gives the player the card "Spore". Nico tells West that he should relax and Nico asks if she's ready with the thing they were working on. Nico explains that she can't find one card, but West offers to give her one of his and suggests that she Duel the player. The player wins again and Nico says that she had fun. She then gives them the card "Krebons", saying that she doesn't think she is good enough to use it. Nico and West show the player that they have created a Duel Puzzle and ask them to take a look. They've come up with five puzzles and if the player can complete three of them, they'll get a prize. After winning three, the player gets the card "Enemy Controller". Toru, who has been spending his time on making a Duel Runner then arrives. After that, Nico and West tell the player to participate on a Rental Deck Tournament organized by a Card Shop in the Town. The Rental Deck Tournament is a Tournament whose players must use pre-made Decks. There was a competitor that had to participate but didn't show up, and the main character took the place of that person. The first Duel for the player is against West. After defeating him, the player faces Nico and in the final match the player faces the girl from the Card Shop that organized the Tournament. After defeating her and winning the Tournament, the player receives a card as a prize. After ending the Tournament, the player finds Bronson, the guy that didn't show up for the Tournament and asked the player where the Card Shop is. After the player tells Bronson that the Tournament has already ended, Bronson rages and decides to Duel the player. After the Duel, the player tells him that they won the Tournament and Bronson thought that if the player won then he himself could have won instead. The player goes back to their house. There, they finds Klaus, who is telling them that the next day the two must go shopping in Satellite. Duel Puzzle solutions Duel Puzzle 1 # Activate "Raigeki Break", discard "Steelswarm Caucastag" to destroy "Gravity Bind". # Activate "Recurring Nightmare", returning "Steelswarm Caucastag" and "Steelswarm Sentinel" to your hand. # Activate "Double Summon". # Normal Summon "Steelswarm Sentinel". # Tribute Summon "Steelswarm Caucastag". # Use the effect of "Steelswarm Caucastag" to destroy all monsters the opponent controls. # Enter the Battle Phase. # Attack with "Steelswarm Caucastag". Duel Puzzle 2 # Discard "Gishki Vanity", preventing the opponent from using "Bottomless Trap Hole". # Activate "Gishki Ceremonial Mirror" and send "Gishki Abyss" and "Evigishki Mind Augus" to the Garevayrd to Ritual Summon "Evigishki Soul Ogre". # Activate the effect of "Evigishki Soul Ogre", discarding "Gishki Erial" to return "Scrap Goblin" to the opponent's Deck. # Enter the Battle Phase # Attack with "Evigishki Soul Ogre". Duel Puzzle 3 # Summon "Gusto Gulldo". # Activate "Thunder Crash" # When "Gusto Gulldo" is sent to the Graveyard, use its effect to Special Summon "Gusto Skwirl" from the Deck. # Activate the second "Thunder Crash" # When "Gusto Skwirl" is sent to the Graveyard use its effect to Special Summon "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" from the Deck. # Activate "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon "Gusto Skwirl". # Activate the effect of "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" effect, returning "Gusto Egul" to the Deck and switching control of "Gusto Skwirl" and "Archfiend Zombie-Skull". # Enter the Battle Phase. # Attack with "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" and "Archfiend Zombie-Skull". Duel Puzzle 4 # Activate "Fine", and Chain "Naturia Rock"'s effect to it. Discard "Spore" and "Naturia Bamboo Shoot". # Equip "Gigaplant" with "Supervise". Use "Gigaplant"'s effect to Special Summon "Naturia Bamboo Shoot". # Special Summon "Genex Ally Birdman" by returning "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" to your hand. # Tribute "Naturia Rock" to Tribute Summon "Naturia Bamboo Shoot". # Banish "Cursed Fig" to Special Summon "Spore" with its own effect. # Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" using "Spore" and "Gigaplant". Use "Supervise"'s effect to Special Summon "Gigaplant". # Enter the Battle Phase. # Attack with "Red Dragon Archfiend", then attack directly with all monsters. Duel Puzzle 5 # Activate "Aegis of Gaia". # Normal Summon "Gale Dogra" and send "Shooting Star Dragon" to the Graveyard with its effect. # Activate "Miracle Synchro Fusion", banishing "Shooting Star Dragon" and "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier" to Fusion Summon "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". The subsequent damage you would take from the opponent's "Curse of Darkness" will be reflected to the opponent. # Activate "Burial from a Different Dimension", and return "Shooting Star Dragon", "Scrap Beast", and "Scrap Goblin" to the Graveyard. # Banish "Shooting Star Dragon" with "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste"'s effect. # Activate "Pot of Benevolence", and use it to return "Scrap Beast" and "Scrap Goblin" to the Deck. # Activate "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste"'s new effect. It now can attack 5 times this turn. # Activate "Soul of the Pure". # Fusion Summon "Flower Wolf" with "Instant Fusion". # Special Summon "Psychic Commander" with "Emergency Teleport". # Synchro Summon "Scrap Dragon" using "Psychic Commander" and "Flower Wolf". # Destroy the opponent's "Gravity Bind" and your "Gale Dogra" with "Scrap Dragon"'s effect. # Enter the Battle Phase. # Attack directly with all monsters. Items Cards "Spore" is awarded for defeating "West". "Krebons" is awarded for defeating "Nico". "Enemy Controller" is awarded for completing three of the Duel Puzzles. "Dark End Dragon" is awarded for winning the tournament. "The Fabled Cerburrel" is awarded if you only win two of three duels in the tournament. "Soul Taker" is awarded for defeating "Bronson". Other Before leaving to the card shop there is a Star Chip in the area in the bottom left corner of the map. Inside the flower shop, there is a Star Chip in the flowers on the left. Another star can be found inside Toru's house in the locker on the right, after he's left for New Domino City.